Sylvia
Sylvia (Japanese: ギンノ / Ginno) is the Champion of the Tohoak region's Pokémon League in Pokémon Vega, and the Leader of the unofficial Gym of Alto Mare in Pokémon Altair & Sirius. Design Sylvia is a fair-skinned woman with long, flowing silver hair that goes down to her back. She wears a long black-purple dress with red ribbons on the breast and skirt, under a white blouse with a black and red flower-shaped hairpin on her hair and black pumps. Personality In Pokémon Altair & Sirius Pokémon Alto Mare (Unofficial Gym Battle) |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite Sylvia.png|class = Leader|name = Sylvia|location = Alto Mare Gym|locationname= Alto Mare Gym|prize = 1600|pokemon = 6}} | | |- | | |- | | Rematch (After catching Aldina) |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite Sylvia.png|class = Leader|name = Sylvia|location = Alto Mare Gym|locationname= Alto Mare Gym|prize = 1600|pokemon = 6}} | | |- | | |- | | Rematch (After talking to the Elite Four members in Alto Mare and to have caught or defeated Asphere) |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite Sylvia.png|class = Leader|name = Sylvia|location = Alto Mare Gym|locationname= Alto Mare Gym|prize = 2000|pokemon = 6}} | | |- | | |- | | In Pokémon Vega Pokémon Tohoak Pokémon League |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite Gina.png|class = Champion|name = Sylvia|location = Shakudo Island|locationname= Pokémon League|prize = 8000|pokemon = 6}} | | |- | | |- | | Rematch |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite Gina.png|class = Champion|name = Sylvia|location = Shakudo Island|locationname= Pokémon League|prize = 10000|pokemon = 6}} | | |- | | |- | | Mirage Battles |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite Gina.png|class = Champion|name = Sylvia|location = Distant Island|locationname= Mirage Battles|prize = 2000|pokemon = 3}} | | |- | Quotes In Pokémon Altair & Sirius First meet in Alto Mare Unofficial Gym * Talking to Sylvia "Huh? Who? ...Oh, yeah, I'm SYLVIA. What, are you a challenger or something? Then come back later. I'm in the middle of my preparations. Get out! You're bothering me!" Alto Mare Unofficial Gym * Before battle "I was getting tired of waiting. So you're the (Player) that ALDINA told me about. I'm ALTO MARE GYM's GYM LEADER, SYLVIA. It doesn't matter that this GYM is unofficial! Boy, you sure took a while to get here. Were you struggling to beat BRENDAN and MAY? ... ... ... ... ... ... Well, it doesn't matter. Battle with me, now!" "Give me your best shot!" * Being defeated "Oh, wow! You're that strong?" * After being defeated "... ... ... ...Whew. I should have expected that from someone who conquered the LEAGUE. Huh, a BADGE? No, this is an unofficial GYM, so it doesn't have a BADGE. Instead, I'll give you this rare TM... No, I have a better idea. ALDINA, go with this TRAINER." "ALDINA: WHA..." "Go with this TRAINER! Go out and see the world more! Don't you think it's better than being cooped up in here?" "ALDINA: BUT I... I...!" "Sigh... ALDINA's shyness is getting to be a problem... (Player), try and persuade her to go on a journey with you. It's your reward for defeating me." Alto Mare Secret Garden * Talking to Sylvia "ALDINA is apparently hiding somewhere in this SECRET GARDEN. But before you chase after her, why don't we have a a battle? ...Don't give me that look. It was a joke, okay?" "ALDINA! Come on out and battle (Player)! If you get captured, I swear you 'll be treated well! Is that okay? If it is please come out!" "...She isn't coming out. Well then, I guess you'll have to search for her." * Before you capture Aldina "Well, I understand why she's reluctant, but she's got to get past this sometime. So, drastic measures are necessary. Keep trying to get through to her!" * End of hide-and-seek "ALDINA: ...UGH." "ALDINA. Please just accept it." "...UGH. ALL RIGHT. I'LL GO ALL OUT!" * If you don't capture Aldina " Ah... (Player)! Don't do that! Well, go look for her again." * If you capture Aldina "Congratulations! I didn't think she would trust you so easily. Huh? What do I mean, you ask? Oh, you didn't notice? At the end of the battle, your heart's desire shined through to her. I can't believe you didn't see that. Well, it doesn't matter. Anyway, with this, ALDINA is officially part of your team! Raise her with loving care! Well then, I'm going back to my GYM. Promise me that you'll bring ALDINA over to play once in a while. If you want to fight me later, I'll be ready for your challenge anytime. See you!" In Pokémon Vega Tohoak Pokémon League * Before battle "Hey, what's with that look? You seem disappointed. It's been a long time. It's me, Sylvia! You helped me out in Alto Mare. Why am I here, you ask? Oh, right, I never told you I was the Tohoak Champion, did I? For a couple of reasons, I left Tohoak for a while, but I came back some time ago. Oh, that's right. I entrusted you with Aldina, but you didn't bring her with you to Tohoak. Aldina really misses you, you know. I've done a lot of training since we met in Alto Mare, so this should be different than last time. For now, if you want to become the Champion of Tohoak, you'll have to defeat me!" * Being defeated "I did so much training, but you overwhelmed me... You're so much stronger than you were in Alto Mare! In a way, I expected this to happen." * After being defeated "Was it a bad thing that you got to train in Tohoak, I wonder? I'm getting mad at Prof. Holly... I'm joking, obviously. Congratulations on becoming the Tohoak region Champion! Being the Champion of Hoenn and Tohoak... It's unprecedented!" * Rematch (After the National Pokédex) "Oh, you're here again, (Player)? That's strange... It's been a long time. It's me, Sylvia! You helped me out in Alto Mare. Why am I here, you ask? Oh, right, I never told you I was the Tohoak Champion, did I? For a couple of reasons, I left Tohoak for a while, but I came back some time ago. I've done a lot of training since we met in Alto Mare, so this should be different than last time. For now, if you want to become the Champion of Tohoak, you'll have to defeat me!" * With Prof. Holly (After being defeated) "Holly: (Player)! I didn't think you'd actually be able to beat Sylvia! Congratulations on conquering the Pokemon League! It might be that you've had so much experience since you started your new adventure, but you seem a little more mature." "...Professor, what do you think (Player)'s going to do with all this power now? Win against the rest of the world's Leagues? That's what I would recommend, at least." "Holly: S-Sylvia! My child isn't going to do any such thing! That's ridiculous! Just winning against you was enough of a miracle! (Player)! That was a magnificent triumph over the Pokemon League! But don't forget, it wasn't just your own strength that got you the win. Your cooperation with your Pokemon was key to victory." "...True. Now, (Player), come with me." "Congratulations, (Player)! You probably know all of this already, but... On this floor, the names of winning Trainers and their Pokemon are recorded forever. It's an honor for any Pokemon Trainer to be recorded in this Hall of Fame. Now, (Player)! Since you've become the Champion of the Tohoak League, where strong Trainers gather, let's record you and your Pokemon for posterity!" Victory Road (B6F) * Before getting Aldina "Geez, (Player)! Where have you been wandering all this time? We had a real problem on our hands for a while there! I was talking about you to Aldina, when she suddenly flew off to this place! While I was trying to reach her, all the Trainers in here saw me and got all excited to battle me! I had to fight them all off! Latias and Latios were in Alto Mare, but then they got worried about Aldina. They came here to Tohoak and helped me recapture her. But you didn't show up until now... Well, everything's fine now. I guess I should give you this back. Here, take it." "I'm glad you entrusted her to me while you were on your journey. Aren't you investigating the newly discovered areas? Bring Aldina with you, and let her see all sorts of things. Is that okay with you, Aldina?" "Good, good. Oh, right! Latias and Latios want to play with you again, since it's been such a long time. How about taking them on in battle?" * After getting Aldina "A battle? No thanks, at least not here. It's way too conspicuous. What do you mean, not a battle? Oh, I get it. You want to hear about how I got the nickname "Silver Witch", don't you? Well, it's actually quite simple. Just like you, I used to challenge the Leagues in various regions. While I was battling Cynthia in the Sinnoh League, she said I was like some kind of witch. And from then on, I came to be called the Silver Witch. Even now, Cynthia still playfully calls me a witch sometimes... Oh, you want to know the outcome of my battles with Cynthia? We're on even footing, actually. Strangely enough, we've each won exactly half of our battles against each other. Speaking of which, I haven't seen her in a while. She's liable to launch a surprise attack on me anytime... That aside, I really want to go to some more regions! Hey, (Player)! The next time you move to another region, take me with you! Please!" Sprites Trivia * Prior to the 6th Feb 2019 update, Sylvia's name was Gina. Name Origin Sylvia is derived from silver, reflecting her hair color and moniker "The Silver Witch". The same applies to her Japanese name, Ginno, in reference to the gin (銀) in "gin'iro no majo" (銀色の魔女) meaning silver. Category:Characters